1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to medical devices designed to facilitate resting, more specifically to a lounge which may be utilized in treating individuals who are in shock, as well as individuals who have lost great amounts of blood, and more particularly to a mobile lounge which is portable in nature in the sense that it folds into a small, compact unit for transport or storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, inventors have directed their efforts toward multiple devices designed to be utilized by medical personnel in the treatment of disabled individuals. Such devices have included gurneys which are easily raised and/or lowered, hospital beds which include adjustability for raising or lowering an individual's feet and/or head, mobile chairs having arms extending forward and/or backward to facilitate movement of an individual who has been disabled and stretchers designed to facilitate movement of individuals who have been injured. None of the prior art of which applicant is aware has taught a mobile lounge having the unique features as taught in the present invention.